


His Knight

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, OVA: Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Suzaku would protect Julius, despite his hatred for the man. [Oneshot]





	His Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Code Geass or anything else.

“Lord Kingsley, you have hide. I will handle the assassins,” I told Julius as I brought out my sword. Assassins got into the palace of St.Petersburg. They were going to kill Britannian’s most prized tactician. They were the Black Knights; to take him away. _I won’t let them!_

But, no…..the man I have protect didn’t move. “Suzaku, I cannot let you fight them alone. Let me join you.” He held onto my free hand  
I heard the intruders banging on the chained door. It was close to breaking. I have to get milord away from harm and fast. “Julius, I mean it. I have protect you. Go under the bed and stay there until the coast is clear. Or use the closet. Do it NOW.”

“Suzaku, you may be my knight. But, I will stay with you no matter what.” I saw Julius getting out his handgun. “I am ready when you are, Suzaku.”  
I sighed. _I guess I have no choice but to let him fight beside me. I just hope that he doesn’t get killed. I do not want to get blamed for this._ “Fine. But if this gets too rough, then get out as quick as you can.” I heard a hmph from him.

A girl with red hair and at least three men burst down the door. They had their weapons ready. “Release our leader now. Now, or we will take by force!”  
I glared at them. I pointed my sword at them. Thus, the battle began.

The female charged at me. I deflected the attack. Her henchmen tried to slash Kingsley, but he shot them down to their knees. One ran away; fleeing.

**_{Some time later}_ **

“They are finished, milord.” I was glad that we managed to take down the rebels for a while.   
When I turned to face him, Julius was on the floor, exhausting; his eyes closed. I sighed and picked him off. I carried him to his bed.   
_I will become his knight. I will not let the Black Knights take him. Not while I am standing._


End file.
